


Hermosa Imperfección

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaUn friki. Nerd. Un bicho raro. Un marginado.Hyukjae es todos eso.Los profesores lo aman, pero los chicos de su edad lo evitan.Es un genio, pero falla en relacionarse socialmente.Aunque, detrás de las gafas gruesas y el flequillo largo, tiene un talento increíble para bailar.Cuando conoce a Jung Yunho, el bailarín convertido en ídolo a quien admira mucho, le pide sin rodeos que sea su profesor de baile. Pero lo que él espera que sea una primera reunión maravillosa se convierte en una pesadilla cuando se siente humillado frente a toda la escuela. Se compromete a vengarse con un cambio de imagen y termina buscando la ayuda de Lee Donghae, uno de los estudiantes populares que desprecia a Yunho.Juntos, establecen un plan de venganza y, a lo largo del camino, aprenden a conocerse.





	1. Ayuda Vital Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487822) by bluestee. 



Desde la primera vez que puso un pie en la escuela secundaria, Hyukjae sabía que su vida no iba a ser un ser normal. Era lo que la gente categorizar como un friki, un nerd o, probablemente, también una molestia. Era un genio, un estudiante transferido de una escuela prestigiosa de Nueva York.

Si bien la mayoría de las personas probablemente estarán encantados de estar en su ciudad natal después de pasar años en un país extranjero, tenía una idea totalmente diferente. La gente lo evitaba. Estaba solo. Sus malas habilidades sociales tampoco le ayudaron, por lo que se refiere a "lo extraño chico nerd que siempre tiene libros en la mano".

Aunque se acostumbró a eso. No era odiado por nadie, pero tampoco era amigo de nadie. Decidiendo no preocuparse por lo que otras personas pensaban de él, se aisló y comenzó una vida adolescente solitaria.

Una cosa de lo que se siente es una época que nunca fue intimidada, ni siquiera una vez. A veces recibí las bromas de algunas personas, pero eso fue todo. Bueno, al menos la humanidad todavía existe en este mundo.

—¿Como estuvo la escuela hoy?

Era la misma pregunta que recibí casi todos los días de parte de Kyungmi, su leal ama de casa.

—Bien —y él responde con la misma respuesta cada vez que se le pedía.

Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho, quien asistió a la misma escuela secundaria a la que asiste. Fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

A pesar de su imagen de friki, un Hyukjae siempre le había encantado bailar; Era su pasión. Admiraba mucho a Yunho, y probablemente fue una oportunidad enviada desde el cielo para encontrar este último en persona.

Pensé en él como Dios del baile, bueno, que lo que era, hasta que el día no se pueda olvidar.

—Realmente te admiro, Yunho-sii —se preparan y valientemente se acercó a Yunho, ignorando los ojos que intentan echar un vistazo a su conversación—. ¿Puedes ser mi profesor de baile? También me gustaría ser bailarín como tú.

No sabía de dónde sacó la confianza para abrir su boca generalmente silenciosa y acercarse al estudiante más popular de la escuela. Pero lo hizo. Reuniendo todo su coraje, le dijo a Yunho lo único que había estado guardando desde el primer día de clases.

—De verdad —Yunho le sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que instantáneamente lo tranquilizó—. ¿Quieres ser bailarín?

Hyukjae asintió.  _Esto es,_ realmente. Finalmente lograría su sueño, junto a su ídolo, Jung Yunho. Escuchó susurros y murmullos burlándose de él, pero no puedo importarle menos. Yunho era el único que no podía ver en este momento.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Yunho dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, sus ojos juzgadores mirándolo de arriba abajo—. ¿De verdad crees que un pedazo de mierda como tú podría ser un bailarín como yo? Sigue soñando, friki.

Esas palabras han sido un gran impacto en él. No puedo dejar de mirar fijamente las paredes, todavía en el medio de cada una de las palabras que Yunho le había dicho.

_Pedazo de mierda._

_Feo._

_Sigue soñando._

Su rostro enrojecido, nunca había pensado en el amable y genial Jung Yunho que había visto en la televisión diría algo así. No esperaba este resultado, no lo vio venir.

Poder escuchar a la gente reírse, vio la mirada desde que se lanzó, pero no puedo alejar. Su orgullo se hizo añicos, y luego lo que se dice, la furiosa, que lentamente surgió en lo profundo de su corazón.

Fue humillado justo enfrente de la multitud.

Y él no iba a olvidar esto.

***

—Deberías comer algo.

No hay que preocuparse por la vista cuando Kyungmi se encuentra en su habitación, dejando un vaso de leche de fresa favorita en la mesa. Haber estado encerrado en su habitación durante dos días seguidos, aislándose del mundo exterior.

No era como si fuera bien aceptado de todos los modos.

-¿Que Paso? —Preguntó Kyungmi de nuevo, pero tan terco como era, Hyukjae todavía se negaba a decir una palabra—. ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

No es nada.

¿Tiene estado de mal humor por dos días y no es nada?

—No, hyukjae suspiró. No quería ser grosero, pero prefería estar solo en este momento—. Solo estoy cansado. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

-No.

—Sabes, siempre ha sido malo en la vida de Kyungmi, pero no he encontrado más información y finalmente salió de la habitación después de obligar a Hyukjae a terminar su bebida.

Tan pronto como salió, Hyukjae bajó lentamente de su cama y se paró frente al espejo, estudiando cada centímetro de su cara.

Cabello largo y desordenado, grandes gafas redondas, cuerpo delgado y estilo de moda anticuado. Esa era la imagen que podía ver allí. Era el bicho raro, el tipo de persona con la gente nunca querría ser amigo.

—Soy realmente feo —se dijo a sí mismo—. A nadie le encantaría un bailarín.

De manera ventajosa, se produjo un sueño que había sido perseguido hasta ahora se iba a desmoronar. Las prácticas de baile que tuvo todo este tiempo fue solo un desperdicio, nunca podría lograr lo que siempre había deseado.

Quería darse por vencido. Eso sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer.

***

—¡Jung Yunho, loco bastardo! —Hyukjae gritó tan fuerte como pudo, descargando su ira que había estado guardando solo Dios sabe desde cuánto tiempo—. ¡Joder, te odio a ti ya tu culo engreído!

Nadie podría oírlo de todos los modos. Estaba en la azotea, el único lugar donde podría encontrar la paz y la mente. Los estudiantes se volvieron aquí porque era un área fuera del límite, pero la puerta de la entrada no era nada.

—¿Crees que eres tan bueno? ¡Bésame el culo! —Continuó maldiciendo, sus manos agarrando fuertemente las barandas de metal—. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil!

—¿Insultando tan de mañana?

Hyukjae giró bruscamente, su corazón dio vuelta a un estudiante acostado en el banco detrás de él. ¿Escuchó todo? Pero, ¿como es que no lo notó? ¿Qué debes hacer? ¿Debería amenazarlo con mantener esto en secreto? Pero, ¿quién en el mundo le tendría miedo?

—Eres tan ruidoso —el chico bostezó y se envió, sus ojos adormecidos estaban fijos en Hyukjae.

Ahora que estaba despierto, Hyukjae finalmente se dio cuenta de que era Lee Donghae, el estudiante sorprendentemente guapo que definitivamente estaba a la par con Yunho cuando se trata de su popularidad.  _Esto es malo_ .

Podrías conocerlo, pero también te daría cuenta de que Yunho descubriera que estaba insultando. Y seguro que sería una carne muerta.

—Relájate, no tengo intención de decirle a nadie que tenga en cuenta Donghae mientras se levantaba—. Haz lo que quieras.

Y luego se fue. Esa fue la primera vez que habló con Donghae, el chico popular que era amado por todos, el que lo tenía todo. Le envidiaba, para ser honesto. Quería estar en su lugar, pero era imposible.

Probablemente había llegado el momento de renunciar a su sueño.

 

Oh no

 

Cuanto más intente olvidar, más difícil era quitar la voz de Yunho de su cabeza. Y ahora había llegado a una conclusión; venganza Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que probar que Yunho estaba equivocado. Quería hacerte ver qué no era como lo que él pensaba.

Pero, ¿cómo?

Esta no es una película de acción en la que podría ser un asesino para derrotar a su enemigo, esta era la realidad. Una realidad donde él no era nadie, y Jung Yunho era el rey.

—¿Te gustaría tener un cambio de imagen al instante?

Los ojos de Hyukjae se agrandaron cuando se volvió hacia la voz, solo para darse cuenta de que era comercial en la televisión. Entonces le golpeó.

_Un cambio de imagen._

Sí, esa sería la respuesta que había estado buscando desesperadamente. Pero una vez más, ¿cómo?

—Soy tan inútil —estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero lo contuvo—. No sé nada de moda. Esto es simplemente imposible.

***

Era difícil de creer, pero la próxima vez que Hyukjae subió a la azotea, se encontró con Donghae de nuevo. Esta vez estaba completamente despierto y tenía un auricular alrededor de su cuello, su cabeza meneando, lenta y casi imperceptiblemente.

Quería evitar toda la costa, realmente debería, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Hora de insultar de nuevo?

 _Me recuerda,_ pensó. Por lo general, era tan aburrido y sombrío que las personas a menudo no lo notaban. Probablemente fue un milagro que un chico popular como Donghae pudiera recordar su existencia.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué debería? No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿No eres cercano a Yunho?

—No seas ridículo —dijo Donghae—. Nos odiamos mutuamente.

Ahora, este era definitivamente un tema candente para chismear. Si alguien se enterara, sin duda aparecería en las revistas de la escuela. Los dos chicos famosos de la escuela, Jung Yunho y Lee Donghae en realidad son enemigos, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Si quieres odiarlo, adelante, estoy totalmente bien con eso.

Donghae era de hecho un chico raro. Era como el epítome de toda la sensualidad y la preciosidad, pero no parecía preocuparse por nadie más. No se parecía en nada a Yunho, quien parecía estar disfrutando la atención que estaba recibiendo, demasiado.

—¿T-Te importa si te pregunto algo? —Hyukjae tartamudeaba, pero estaba lo suficientemente desesperado para hacer esto. Era ahora o nunca. Quizás nunca pueda tener esta oportunidad de nuevo—. ¿Tú... sabes dónde puedo conseguir un cambio de imagen?

Donghae le dirigió una mirada extraña, claramente no esperaba escuchar esa pregunta proveniente de un genio friki. Hyukjae se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo, de alguna manera lamentando su decisión de formular la pregunta. Donghae probablemente se reiría y se burlaría de él como lo hacían las otras personas.

—Conozco algunos lugares por aquí —dijo Donghae, para sorpresa de Hyukjae—. No estoy seguro de lo buenos que son.

—¿P-Puedes... decirme cómo llegar?

Donghae no respondió de inmediato. Pero sus ojos no se alejaron de Hyukjae, como si estuviera tratando de leer a través de él. —¿Qué te hizo Yunho?

—¿Qué?

—Estabas insultándolo bastante bien ese día. ¿Qué te hizo?

—Él... —Hyukjae ni siquiera estaba seguro de si debía decirle la verdad a alguien que apenas conocía, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Me insultó delante de otros estudiantes. Lo admiraba mucho, me encanta bailar, ya ves. Pero dijo que es imposible que alguien tan feo como yo sea un bailarín.

Donghae solo lo miraba sin comprender, de repente todo se sentía incómodo entre ellos. Hyukjae pensó que debería irse y buscar otra manera, pero la voz de Donghae lo detuvo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve allí?

Hyukjae miró a este último con incredulidad. ¿Lo oyó bien? —Pero yo...

—Un amigo mío es un experto en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Donghae se levantó y se acercó a Hyukjae, envolviendo casualmente su brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras lo arrastraba hacia la escalera. —Obtener venganza siempre es divertido.

Hyukjae no entendió a Donghae y su razón en absoluto. Pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro. Obtener la ayuda de uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela era definitivamente un camino hacia el éxito.

—Puedo ayudarte —agregó Donghae—. De todos modos estoy aburrido. Y esto parece divertido.

—Gracias —Hyukjae se inclinó ante este último, apartando el orgullo que sostenía tan alto—. No lo olvidaré.


	2. Vida Nueva

Hyukjae se mantuvo inquieto en su asiento, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con el hombre sentado a su lado.

Kim Heechul, como lo llamaba Donghae, era realmente bonito, su pelo era muy rojo y sus ojos afilados, pero eran suaves. Mirando su estilo de vestir, sabía que este hombre no era cualquiera.

—Hmm... no está mal —asintió Heechul—. Con solo unos simples toques estarías bien.

—Umm... ¿dónde está Donghae? —Hyukjae nerviosamente miró a su alrededor buscando a esté último, pero Donghae no estaba en ninguna parte a su alrededor.

—No te preocupes, regresará y me disculpará, cariño. No soy un monstruo devorador de hombres, así que deja de inquietarte, ¿quieres?

—L-Lo siento.

—Y deja de tartamudear.

—Lo siento.

—¡También deja de disculparte!

Al final, Hyukjae tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada, lo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar meterse con los nervios de Heechul. Luego fue arrastrado a otra habitación y se vio obligado a sentarse en una silla, frente a un enorme espejo en la pared.

—De hecho, te ves muy lindo sin las gafas —le dijo Heechul una vez que se deshizo de las gafas gruesas—. Necesitas comenzar a usar contactos, sería lo mejor.

—Bueno.

—Oh —sacudiendo el largo flequillo de Hyukjae, Heechul arqueó una ceja—. Tengo buenos ojos. En realidad eres bonito, simplemente no sabes nada sobre ti, ¿verdad?

—Pero la gente dice que soy feo.

—Créeme, no lo eres. Uno no se convierte simplemente en una belleza si es realmente feo desde su nacimiento. Si ves cambios drásticos en ti, eso significa que siempre has sido hermoso. Simplemente no lo has visto antes.

Hyukjae comenzó a sentir el líquido caliente en sus ojos, pero trató de contener las lágrimas. Nunca pensó que alguien le diría esas palabras reconfortantes. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero ahora le hacía darse cuenta de que no todas las personas lo juzgarían por la forma en que se veía.

—Mírate bien después de esto —dijo Heechul—. Te convertiré en una de las criaturas andantes más calientes del mundo.

El "proceso de transformación" tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que Hyukjae pensó, ya que Heechul seguía chillando cada minuto y luego, admirando su aspecto. Esto era nuevo para él, la sensación de ser amado y adorado por alguien.

Para cuando Heechul estaba poniendo su último toque, Donghae entró sosteniendo una caja de pizza y sus miradas se encontraron. Hyukjae le dirigió una sonrisa, pero Donghae se mantuvo serio y lo ignoró mientras se sentaba en la esquina.

—¡Obra maestra! —Heechul juntó las manos una vez que terminaron, completamente satisfecho con su magnífica obra de arte.

Cuando Hyukjae se miró al espejo, apenas pudo reconocerse. Ya no estaba allí el viejo Lee Hyukjae. Todo era diferente.

Cabello rubio de estilo perfecto, estilo de moda de primera categoría, trajes de marca, ¿era realmente él?

—Donghae, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó Heechul.

—No está mal —dijo Donghae simplemente.

—¡¿No está mal?! —Heechul miró a este último con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Estás ciego? ¡Está guapísimo!

—Yo... me veo diferente —dijo Hyukjae, aún incapaz de apartar los ojos de su propio reflejo en el espejo.

—Sin embargo, no te puse ningún maquillaje —Heechul sonrió—. ¿No lo ves? Eres hermoso, Hyukjae.

_Hermoso._

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía hermoso. No tenía idea de cómo podría cambiar en solo un día, pero realmente lo hizo, mágicamente. Era como si estuviera mirando la cara de un extraño, pero esto era lo que quería, ¿no es así?

Cambiar su vida.

Y hoy, sería el día que cambió drásticamente su vida para siempre.

***

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces.

Hyukjae todavía no podía acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida de él, pero Donghae siempre estaba allí para decirle que se veía bien.

Todo lo que quedaba ahora era llevar a cabo su plan de venganza, pero era un completo cobarde. Incluso con la idea de enfrentar a Yunho de nuevo hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Pero este fue el último día de clases y no tendría otra oportunidad si retrocediera ahora.

—Fácil, estaré justo detrás de ti —Donghae probablemente había sentido su inquietud y rápidamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de él, como siempre hacía cuando intentaba calmarlo.

Hyukjae se encontró acostumbrándose al gesto, instantáneamente aclararía su mente sin falta.

—Está... se está acercando, Donghae.

—Haz lo que te he enseñado. Y no vaciles.

Hyukjae respiró profundamente cuando dio un paso adelante y levantó la cabeza, practicando cada cosa que Donghae le decía que hiciera. Estaba empezando a ganar atención, que era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Y entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con Yunho.

El último parecía desconcertado al principio, probablemente le costaba entender a quién estaba considerando que el viejo nerd Hyukjae ya no podía ser visto.

—Hola Jung Yunho —Hyukjae logró sonar firme, y por el rabillo de sus ojos, pudo ver a Donghae levantando su pulgar—. Parece que estás bien en estos días.

—¿Y quién serías tú?

—¿No te acuerdas? Soy Hyukjae, el chico que humillaste frente a toda la escuela.

La mandíbula de Yunho cayó, y Hyukjae tuvo que contenerse para no reírse de su expresión graciosa.

—Me dijiste que no podía ser bailarín porque soy feo, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae sonrió—. Entonces, te lo mostraré. Voy a ocupar tu lugar y hacerte arrastrarte ante mí.

Con una última mirada mortal, Hyukjae se dio la vuelta y dejó al atónito Yunho, quien obviamente parecía nervioso ante su repentino ataque.

 _Finalmente,_ pensó.  _Lo hice._

—Lo hiciste bien —Donghae lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó una vez más, y Hyukjae instintivamente se acercó.

—Todo gracias a ti.

—¿Deberíamos celebrar?

—¿Deberíamos?

—Deberíamos.

Hyukjae se rió, la primera risa genuina que había tenido después de tanto tiempo. La pesada carga sobre su hombro había desaparecido por completo, era como si hubiera renacido en una persona completamente diferente.

Y no se arrepintió de nada de esto.

***

Hyukjae miró hacia la casa de estilo occidental al otro lado de la calle a través de la ventanilla del auto, tragando nerviosamente su saliva al ver a la multitud que entraba allí.

Donghae lo había invitado esta noche a la fiesta de su amigo y estuvo de acuerdo, aunque una parte de él todavía tenía miedo de involucrarse con la gente. Pero Donghae lo había ayudado mucho y esto era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

—Vamos —dijo Donghae, agarrando su chaqueta del asiento trasero y poniéndosela antes de salir.

Hyukjae asintió. Tras echar un último vistazo a su apariencia en el espejo lateral, salió del coche y se arrastró silenciosamente detrás de Donghae.

—No te pierdas —dijo Donghae una vez que entraron—. Esta casa es enorme.

Hyukjae inconscientemente agarró el dobladillo de la camisa de este último por temor a que lo pisaran, pero a Donghae no pareció importarle y siguió caminando. Hubo mucha gente que saludó a Donghae en el camino, y este último solo asintió a cambio, a veces respondiendo con un simple "hola" o una pequeña sonrisa.

Hizo que Hyukjae se preguntara a veces, si Donghae realmente no tenía idea de cuán influyente era. Parecía inconsciente, y casi sin importarle cómo las chicas lo miraban cuando pasaba junto a ellas.

—Siéntate aquí —Donghae le indicó que entrara en una habitación vacía, una vez que lograron salir de la multitud.

Probablemente se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba y lo trajo aquí. Donghae nunca había fallado en ver a través de él.

—Estoy bien —dijo Hyukjae—. Estoy realmente bien. Ve a divertirte.

—¿Estás seguro? No te ves muy bien.

—Es mi primera vez en una fiesta.

—Volveré en un momento, así que quédate aquí.

—Bueno.

Donghae parecía un poco reacio a dejarlo solo al principio, pero Hyukjae le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, diciéndole que estaría bien. Se sentía culpable en realidad, por ser una carga para este último cuando se suponía que se divertiría en la fiesta de un amigo.

—Conserva la mente despejada, Hyukjae —se dijo Hyukjae—. Tú mismo dijiste que va a cambiar. Vamos, no es tan difícil. Solo camina por ahí y haz algunos amigos. Puedes hacerlo.

Después de darse un lavado de cerebro, respiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta, intentando dar el primer paso para convertirse en un nuevo Lee Hyukjae. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien entró repentinamente, sobresaltándolo.

Hyukjae retrocedió rápidamente, sus ojos miraron cautelosamente al chico que acababa de entrar con una chaqueta de cuero negra. Tenía piercings en la oreja y tenía una botella de alcohol en su mano.

Lo reconoció de inmediato como Choi Minho, uno de los famosos rompecorazones cuando aún estaban en la escuela secundaria. Estaban en la misma clase, pero este último no parecía recordarlo.

En momentos como este, en realidad se alegraba de haber cambiado tanto y la gente ya no lo conocería como el friki que no sabe nada sobre la vida social.

—Whoa, lo siento —dijo Minho—. No te vi allí.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás solo?

—No —Hyukjae miró a este último mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, tomando un gran sorbo de la botella—. Estoy aquí con un amigo.

—Ah, eras el que estaba con Donghae antes, ¿verdad?

—S-sí —Hyukjae sabía que debía irse. Se sentía incómodo estar en la misma habitación con alguien de su escuela.

Pero su plan fue interrumpido una vez más cuando Minho abrió la boca.

—Toma asiento, está muy lleno por ahí. Me cansé, así que vine aquí.

Hyukjae pensó por un segundo, y finalmente decidió quedarse, aunque se aseguró de que hubiera suficiente espacio entre él y Minho. Esto podría incluso ser una oportunidad para comenzar a hacer amigos. Él debe hacer un buen uso de eso.

—Finalmente —Minho suspiró y se recostó contra el suave cojín—. Tengo ganas de morir por el calor.

Hyukjae no tenía idea de qué decir. Rara vez tuvo una conversación con otras personas en la escuela, por lo que no fue fácil para él.

—No pareces disfrutar las fiestas.

—A-Algo así.

—Las fiestas pueden ser molestas a veces, pero aún así es divertido.

—Ya veo...

—Estoy un poco sorprendido, ya sabes. Donghae odia que alguien se le acerque tanto y, sin embargo, te trajó aquí.

Eso ciertamente llamó la atención de Hyukjae. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Donghae, aparte de que es el chico popular que le gusta a todo el mundo. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo que estoy diciendo es —Minho dejó la botella de vodka en la mesa, y el sonido de resonancia resonó en la habitación—, debes ser... diferente.

Hyukjae nerviosamente miró hacia otro lado cuando la mirada fija de Minho se encontró con sus ojos. Había algo en este último que lo ponía un poco incómodo, pero, una vez más, siempre estaba nervioso al conversar con otras personas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —Minho se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa en la esquina, examinando las muchas opciones de bebidas.

—Umm... no bebo alcohol.

—Entonces ¿qué tal limonada?

—La limonada está bien.

—Aquí —Minho le dio a Hyukjae un vaso de limonada helada, antes de sentarse a su lado.

Hyukjae se estremeció cuando sus hombros se golpearon, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de alguien que no fuera Donghae. Podía oler el fuerte olor a alcohol y de cigarrillo de este último, y no le gustó ni un poco.

De alguna manera estaba enojado consigo mismo, por no poder comportarse como una persona normal. Y lo culpó todo a su estúpido miedo de ser rechazado por la sociedad.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Minho preguntó de repente—. Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae casi deja caer el vaso que sostenía, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a Minho. El silencio se llenó, y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón acelerado. —¿Q-qué... qué dijiste?

—¿Crees que no te puedo reconocer? El friki, poco sociable, Lee Hyukjae cuatro ojos.

—C-cómo...

—Desafortunadamente para ti, tengo buenos recuerdos. Es posible que hayas cambiado mucho, pero no puedes mentirme.

Hyukjae inmediatamente retrocedió cuando Minho se inclinó más cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Estaba pensando mucho en lo que debería decir, pero nada le vino a la mente. La mirada de Minho lo puso todo nervioso, no parecía diferente a un depredador que cazaba su presa.

¡BAM!

Hyukjae se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y Dios sabe cuán aliviado estaba al ver a Donghae en la puerta.

—D-Donghae —Hyukjae fingió una sonrisa, aprovechando la oportunidad para distanciarse de Minho.

Los ojos de Donghae se lanzaron hacia Minho, quien actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y lo miró con diversión.

—¿No estás de buen humor, amigo? —Minho preguntó en tono sarcástico, obviamente tratando de molestar a Donghae aún más.

—Hyukjae, nos vamos —dijo Donghae, su voz era baja y severa, a diferencia de su tono habitual.

Pero fue suficiente para demostrar que no estaba contento, y Hyukjae sabía que era mejor no enfadar al tranquilo Donghae. Mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta, se detuvo junto a Donghae y le tocó el brazo, diciéndole en silencio que se mantuviera calmado antes de salir.

 

—Choi Minho —después de asegurarse de que Hyukjae se había ido, Donghae dio unos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre él y Minho—. Será mejor que tengas cuidado.

—¿O qué? —Minho sonrió—. ¿Me vas a matar? ¿Porque puse mi mano sobre tu precioso Lee Hyukjae?

Antes de que Minho pudiera moverse, la mano de Donghae ya estaba en su cuello, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Se estremeció de dolor cuando el agarre de este último se apretó, y al ver la mirada que Donghae le estaba dando en este momento, sabía que este último no estaba bromeando.

—Si le haces daño, en serio te voy a matar —dijo Donghae, antes de dejar ir a Minho.—. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Hyukjae.


	3. Nueva Esperanza

—¡Buenos días!

Hyukjae y Donghae asintieron a algunas de las chicas saludándolos mientras se dirigían al edificio principal. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ingresaron a la misma universidad, aunque Hyukjae no tenía idea de cómo lograron terminar juntos.

Pero estaba más que contento. Todavía le costaba mucho adaptarse a su nueva vida como el caliente, ojos dulces Lee Hyukjae, que ganó una gran atención desde el primer día que vino aquí.

Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghae fueron el tema candente entre las estudiantes, y aunque a Donghae no le importaba una mierda, Hyukjae estaba tan nervioso. Su trauma había vuelto a perseguirlo. Tenía demasiado miedo de ser rechazado por segunda vez.

—Hola...

Hyukjae miró a su lado cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su brazo, y allí estaba Jessica caminando entre él y Donghae, pegándose tan cerca como si se hubieran conocido durante años. Ella era la chica de "eso", la clase de quien nunca se molestó en involucrarse con aquellos que no eran populares.

—¿Están ustedes dos libres hoy? —preguntó Jessica, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta hacia los dos.

—Tal vez —respondió Hyukjae, intentando hacer que se fuera, pero al parecer Jessica no era tan fácil de tratar.

—Vamos, iremos a pasar el rato. Puedes conducir, ¿verdad? Vamos a un lugar agradable.

—Estaré trabajando después de clase, así que no —dijo Donghae rotundamente, ni siquiera afectado por la mirada seductora de Jessica.

Su fría respuesta logró callarla y la dejaron atrás, completamente inconsciente de cómo otras alumnas aplaudieron el intento fallido de Jessica de acercarse a los dos chicos guapos de la universidad.

Exactamente como decían los rumores, Lee Donghae y Lee Hyukjae eran definitivamente inalcanzables.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé —Hyukjae se dejó caer en el piso de cemento una vez que llegaron a la azotea, y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro exasperado.

Cuando decidió cambiar, lo único que tenía en mente era vengarse de Yunho y eso era todo.Claramente, no creía que su vida cambiaría por completo, de un friki invisible que siempre fue olvidado, a una "criatura sexy y ardiente que es un sexo andante" bueno, eso era lo que Heechul seguía llamándolo, aunque nunca entendería cómo la mente de este último trabajaba.

—Ahora lo sabes —Donghae le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

Cuando sus rodillas se tocaron, Hyukjae sintió que algo se movía dentro de él, algo que sabía que había sentido antes, siempre que estaba cerca de Donghae. No era un idiota. Sabía cuáles eran esos sentimientos, pero se negó a admitirlo.

Si había una cosa que nunca querría que sucediera otra vez, era ser rechazado otra vez. Especialmente por Donghae.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que Donghae estaba fuera de su liga. No había forma de que este último estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo a él, un hombre, como alguien más que un amigo. Así que probablemente era mejor sufrir en silencio y mantener estos sentimientos no correspondidos profundamente en su interior, para que aún pudiera permanecer al lado de Donghae. Esto fue suficiente para él.

—Me he estado preguntando, Donghae —comenzó Hyukjae, tratando de no mirar a este último porque sabía que Donghae lo estaba mirando—. ¿No tienes a alguien que te guste? Eres popular y las chicas están locas por ti. ¿Cuántas veces has salido antes?

—¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto? —Donghae no parecía estar contento con su inesperada pregunta, pero de todos modos le dijo—. Algunas veces. Pero ninguna funcionó.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

Donghae se quedó en silencio al principio, mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo claro sobre ellos, mirando a un grupo de pájaros volando en círculos antes de desaparecer de su vista. Y luego dijo, casi inaudiblemente bajo, pero lo suficiente para que Hyukjae lo escuche.

—Lo hay.

—Oh —Hyukjae odiaba cómo su voz obviamente sonaba como si estuviera decepcionado—. ¿Quién es esa chica con suerte? Ella debe ser hermosa.

—Sí, sin duda es hermosa.

—¿No la estás cortejando?

Donghae dejó escapar una pequeña risita, aunque sonó amarga en los oídos de Hyukjae. —Sólo hay una persona a la que no me atrevo a tocar.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero arruinar su vida. Es tan pura que temo que ensuciarla.

—Es tan afortunada, sabes. Y confía en mí, definitivamente te aceptará —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa falsa, y se elogió en silencio por no haberse derrumbado frente a Donghae—. ¿Cómo la conociste?

—Vino a mí cuando tuve mi peor caída.

Hyukjae pensó que era seguro mirar a Donghae ahora, pero no podía estar más equivocado, porque este último todavía tenía sus ojos en él. Tragó, pero no pudo apartar la mirada. Solo podía esperar que Donghae no pudiera notar el dolor en sus ojos, porque quería mantener esto oculto. No había necesidad de que este último supiera la verdad.

—¿Que pasó?

—Yo, uh... solía involucrarme en cosas malas —dijo Donghae, y esta vez finalmente miró hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos de Hyukjae.

—¿Cosas malas? ¿Como que?

—Como... ya sabes, los malos, los negocios de drogas y todo eso.

—¡¿Realmente lo hiciste?! —Hyukjae estaba más que sorprendido de que literalmente estaba gritando en la cara de este último, pero se calmó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía derecho a interferir en la vida de Donghae—. Sigues...

—No, lo deje. No te preocupes.

—Tomaste la mejor decisión.

—Si, lo hice.

—De todos modos, ¿qué pasó exactamente? No me has dicho nada de esto.

—Minho y yo solíamos trabajar juntos —dijo Donghae, y Hyukjae una vez más se quedó sin palabras por la impactante verdad—. Pero él me abandonó un día. O más bien, me traicionó. Llamó a la policía y me atraparon, pero se escapó.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se ensancharon. —Santa mierda. ¿Realmente hizo eso?

—Sí, porque su novia trató de acercarse a mí. En otras palabras, fue engañado. Y toda la escuela lo sabía.

—Vaya, ese es el drama más increíble que he escuchado.

Ahora eso explicaba por qué parecían que iban a patearse el uno al otro cuando se encontraron en la fiesta la última vez. Hyukjae hizo una nota mental para no acercarse a Minho, para que no terminaran matándose entre sí.

—En ese momento todavía era menor de edad, así que solo tuve que quedarme en la celda durante una semana y asistir a una sesión de asesoramiento durante dos meses.

Al escuchar la historia de Donghae, Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que su vida no era tan mala en comparación con la suya. No era el único que tenía que sufrir, algunas personas lo tenían peor que él.

—Sin embargo, no acaba de terminar allí —dijo Donghae—. Ser atrapado significa que te has convertido en una amenaza que debe ser eliminada. Esos bastardos vinieron a darme una paliza en tres grupos, y estaba completamente solo.

—¿Pero te ves bien ahora?

—Ni que decir. Los derroté, por supuesto.

—¿A todos ellos? —Hyukjae ni siquiera podía decir lo enorme que tenía que estar su boca abierta—. ¿Qué eres, un Hércules?

—Fue entonces cuando la conocí. Ella era como... la salvadora de mi vida. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que no me recuerda.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien mejor que ella —Hyukjae logró poner una sonrisa brillante en su rostro, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir.

Definitivamente estar bien cuando te lastimabas por dentro no era fácil, y estaba tan preocupado de que Donghae se diera cuenta. Siempre lo hacía, y sabía que tenía que irse ahora.

—Tengo otra clase en una hora —Hyukjae ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a Donghae mientras se levantaba, se despidió dándole la cara—. Adiós Donghae.

—Hyukjae, espera.

—No quiero llegar tarde. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Hyukjae pudo ver cuán confundido se veía Donghae cuando lo dejó, y en realidad se sentía mal. Pero no podía quedarse más tiempo. Donghae ciertamente notaría el cambio en su expresión, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

Así que tuvo que irse, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que esta preciosa amistad que atesoraba se desgarrara por su egoísmo.

***

Hyukjae no podía olvidar lo que Donghae le había dicho. Acerca de cómo estuvo involucrado en el tráfico de drogas, traicionado por Minho y echado en la cárcel, y cómo se enamoró de la chica con la que se encontró ese día.

_La salvadora de su vida._

Quería abrazarlo y decirle que estaría allí para él, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía. No era culpa de Donghae, lo sabía. Enamorarse es algo inevitable, pero todavía se sentía herido. La única persona a la que le había entregado su corazón estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Donghae lo había estado llamando tantas veces ayer que incluso perdió la cuenta, pero estaba demasiado asustado para contestar. Tenía miedo de romperse y llorar si escuchaba a Donghae preguntando por la verdad.

—Hyukjae, tenemos que hablar.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación después de cenar esa noche, Hyukjae fue detenido por la voz seria de Kyungmi. Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

—Tu madre me llamó anoche.

Hyukjae apretó los puños, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Solo había una razón para que su madre llamara a Kyungmi, y no a él. Conocía demasiado bien a su madre. Es solo que no esperaba escuchar esto tan pronto, especialmente cuando su vida acababa de mejorar.

—Ella quiere que vuelvas a Nueva York y vivas con ella y con tu papá.

Esa era la única cosa que nunca quiso escuchar. En ese entonces, Hyukjae realmente esperaba que pudiera volver a donde estaba, pero ahora era diferente. Tenía a Donghae con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hyukjae—. ¿Porqué ahora?

—Ella dijo que te llamaría más tarde. ¿Por qué no hablas con...?

—No quiero.

Kyungmi frunció el ceño. —¿Qué?

—No quiero volver, noona.

—Pero pensé que tu...

—Eso fue antes. Pero ahora prefiero vivir en Corea. Hice amigos, y ahora me gusta mi vida actual.

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero conoces a tu madre. Ella no va a cambiar de opinión solo porque alguien le diga que lo haga.

Hyukjae lo sabía mejor que nadie, y por eso tenía miedo. Dejar a Donghae era lo único que nunca podía hacer, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera si tuviera que dejarlo un día.

Donghae fue la primera persona que le tendió la mano. Y siempre sería su primer amor.

 

Esa noche, después de asegurarse de que Kyungmi se había dormido, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la cafetería donde trabajaba Donghae. Estaba cerrado cuando llegó, pero sabía dónde encontrar a este último.

Se dirigió a la entrada trasera de la tienda, y allí estaba Donghae sentado en la escalera, bebiendo. Su moto Honda CBR plateada estaba estacionada cerca de él, pero no parecía que estuviera planeando irse a casa pronto.

Parecía preocupado, y las tenues luces de la calle no lograban ocultar la feroz e intensa mirada en su rostro.

Aclarando su garganta seca, Hyukjae dio un paso adelante. —Donghae...

Donghae levantó la vista, y claramente pareció sorprendido al ver a Hyukjae parado frente a él. —Hola, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Para verte, por supuesto.

—¿Es una broma? Es medianoche, Hyukjae.

—¿Entonces?

—No es seguro caminar solo.

—No deberías ser el que dice eso.

Donghae gimió mientras revolvía su desordenado cabello y luego miró a Hyukjae. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Estaba aburrido, eso es todo.

—¿Qué me escondes?

_Ahí está._

Hyukjae sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente. Donghae siempre había sido capaz de leerlo, sin importar cuánto intentara actuar de manera normal.

_¿Por qué?_

Quería preguntar, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría Lee Donghae, el chico popular con el que pensó que no tendría oportunidad de hablar antes, ver a través de él como si estuviera mirando a través de un cristal transparente? No lo entendió. De ningún modo.

—Nada —Hyukjae trató de sonar tan firme como pudo—. Sólo quería...

—¡Joder, Hyukjae! —Donghae se levantó y arrojó la lata de cerveza en el suelo, el fuerte sonido hizo eco en la silenciosa noche—. ¡Deja de mentirme, maldita sea!

Hyukjae retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por la repentina explosión de ira de este último. Donghae nunca le había hablado así, ni una sola vez. Siempre fue tranquilo. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Ignoraste mis llamadas y aún dices que no ocultas nada.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces? ¡No es como si me entendieras!

Donghae se burló. —Ni siquiera quieres entenderme, Hyukjae.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pensé que estábamos bien. Pensé que dejé en claro que odio cuando me mientes.

—No...

—Si me odias, dímelo directamente a la cara, no sigas huyendo, Lee Hyukjae.

—¡Te amo, bastardo! —Hyukjae lanzó una pequeña caja marrón con una cinta blanca hacia este último, y las lágrimas cayeron incontrolablemente por sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hyukjae lo interrumpió.

—Puedes odiarme por esto, no me importa —dijo Hyukjae, su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos—. Mentí porque no quiero perderte. Sé que nunca me amarás. Solo quería darte eso —miró hacia abajo a la caja que había lanzado anteriormente—. Para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, Hyukjae se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Donghae lo agarró de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. Estaba tan sorprendido de que ni siquiera podía moverse, y luego sintió que este último apretaba su agarre a su alrededor, como si desapareciera si lo dejara ir.

—Maldita sea... eres tan idiota, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Donghae.

—D-Déjame ir, Donghae.

—El que más me gusta eres tú, Lee Hyukjae.

La respiración de Hyukjae se aceleró.  _¿Qué?_

—La única persona que tengo en mente, al que llamo mi salvador, eres tú.

—Es mentira.

—No lo es.

—¡Lo es! —Hyukjae luchó por escapar, pero Donghae no lo dejó—. Dijiste que conociste a esa chica cuando...

—No era una chica.

—¿Qué?

—Mentí. No era una chica. Al que conocí en ese día lluvioso fuiste tú. La persona de la que estoy enamorado, eres tú, Lee Hyukjae.

***

Todo fue tan incómodo entre ellos después de la confesión a Donghae. Y después de que supiera la verdad, el castaño le había estado ocultando. Sonó tan ridículo para Hyukjae al principio, pero Donghae no mentiría.

O simplemente debería culparse a sí mismo por tener tan mala memoria cuando se trata de reconocer caras. O porque era tan socialmente torpe que ni siquiera había notado a Donghae antes.

—¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

Hyukjae saltó cuando Donghae se sentó a su lado, usando nada más que un par de jeans. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que este último había salido del baño. Estaba en la habitación de Donghae, en su apartamento que había alquilado. Pensó que no era nada, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte que sintió que podría saltar fuera de su pecho.

Podía oler el olor a jabón en Donghae, su cabello mojado, y pequeñas gotas de agua que goteaban lentamente desde su amplio pecho hasta sus abdominales perfectos. Hyukjae rápidamente lanzó sus ojos a otra parte y quiso alejarse, pero Donghae lo rodeó con el brazo y lo acercó.

—No te alejes de mí.

—No lo hice.

—Lo ibas a hacer.

—Lo siento.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—No es que no te crea, es solo que... no recuerdo nada.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Donghae agarró una toalla que colgaba de la cabecera y se seco el pelo de forma descuidada, antes de tirarla a un lado—. No es tan importante.

—No digas eso. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca antes había tenido amigos, así que... estaba...

Donghae se giró para mirarlo, y Hyukjae se quedó sin habla, como si algo estuviera atorado en su garganta. No podía apartar los ojos de la mirada penetrante de Donghae, le hacía sentir un hormigueo en su interior.

Cuando estaba a punto de retroceder, este último lo agarró de la cintura y lo empujó hacia adelante, sus caras estaban a solo una pulgada de distancia de la otra.

—Siempre he querido hacer esto —susurró Donghae, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los regordetes de Hyukjae—. Tan desesperadamente.

Hyukjae se sorprendió al principio, nunca había sido besado por nadie, ni siquiera por una chica. Pero lentamente se fundió en el beso, un extraño sentimiento de tintineo recorrió su cuerpo. La boca de Donghae era tan cálida, la caricia de sus labios era más suave de lo que podía imaginar.

Cuando este último comenzó a trazar su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, se quedó sin aliento, y antes de darse cuenta, Donghae ya había deslizado su lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando cada parte. No estaba acostumbrado a esto y se sentía tan extraño, pero no lo odiaba.

—Mierda —Donghae fue el primero en alejarse, su mano agitando rudamente su cabello.

—¿Q-qué?

—Mejor me detengo ahora antes de que no pueda detenerme.

La mirada de Donghae lo estaba calentando, y Hyukjae tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para evitar saltar sobre este último y abrazarlo con fuerza. —Entonces, umm, ¿miraste el regalo que te di?

Era una forma inteligente de cambiar de tema, pero Hyukjae juró que podía ver a Donghae sonriendo con satisfacción ante su intento de escapar.

—No, no lo he hecho. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que debería hacer para mantenerte cerca de mí.

Una vez más, el rostro de Hyukjae se puso rojo intenso, pero fingió que no lo afectó, cuando en realidad lo hizo, mucho. —Ve a echar un vistazo.

—Ya lo hice, Hyukjae —Donghae sacó una pulsera de plata de su bolsillo, grabada con la palabra "PARA SIEMPRE".

—¿Te gusta? Creo que te queda bien, así que...

—¿Qué pasa? —el tono de Donghae era bajo, pero quería una respuesta, Hyukjae lo sabía.

—Es... es mi madre —dijo Hyukjae, obligándose a sonar tan normal como pudo—. Ella quiere que regrese a Nueva York lo antes posible.

Los labios de Donghae se torcieron, pero no dijo nada y solo miró las paredes pintadas de color gris claro, como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta para dar. Hyukjae esperó pacientemente a que abriera la boca, esperando desesperadamente que le dijera que no se fuera y se quedara aquí a su lado.

No tenía la menor intención de irse. Pero quería saber lo que estaba en la mente de Donghae. Quería que tomara su mano y evitara que se fuera.

—Hyukjae.

—¿Sí?

—¿No dijiste que querías ser bailarín?

—Umm... si. Quiero. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con...?

—Habrá muchas más oportunidades para lograr lo que siempre has querido si regresas a Estados Unidos.

_¿Que demonios?_

Eso no era lo que Hyukjae esperaba escuchar. Miró a este último con absoluta incredulidad, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos punzantes.

—Ni estando loco diría eso.

Hyukjae parpadeó.  _¿Eh?_

—Si crees que puedes irte después de confesar que me amas, te encerraré en mi apartamento, Hyukjae. Lo voy a hacer en serio —dijo Donghae, aunque había un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

A Hyukjae le tomó unos pocos segundos entender completamente lo que este último quería decir, y de inmediato se echó a reír. Donghae frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando Hyukjae saltó sobre él, abrazándolo tan fuerte que sintió que iba a morir asfixiado.

—No me voy, trataré de hablar con mi madre —dijo Hyukjae, todavía riendo—. Deja de poner esa cara como si quisieras asesinar a alguien. No te conviene.

—Entonces, ¿qué me conviene?

—Esto —Hyukjae se apartó del abrazo y lo besó en sus labios, antes de salir de la habitación tan rápido como pudo.

Podía escuchar la pequeña risa de Donghae cuando se fue, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un nerd como él tendría un final feliz como este?

***

Hyukjae miró tanto a su pupitre como al de Donghae, mirando las toneladas de chocolates, dulces y los caramelos envueltos en cajas de colores, puesto en el pupitre e incluso en la silla.

Muchos de ellos.

No es suficiente, aún había algo más en su casillero, sin dejar espacio para que pusiera sus libros y otras cosas.

—¿Qué... —Hyukjae tomó una caja de chocolate con un gran corazón rojo impreso, y lo puso de nuevo en su escritorio—... es esto?

—Día de San Valentín —dijo Donghae a medias—. He soportado esto durante tantos años, así que ahora conoces el sentimiento.

—Entonces, ¿dónde diablos se supone que debo sentarme con todo esto?

—¿En el piso, tal vez?

—Eso no es divertido.

—Debe ser genial ser ustedes dos.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando Giyoung, uno de sus compañeros de clase se acercó a ellos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que incluso podían ver los puntos negros en sus dientes frontales.

—Las chicas de todo el campus están tratando de llamar su atención. Siguen enviando chocolates a los dos, y algunas incluso planean confesarse.

—Aunque es una lástima —Donghae sonrió mientras tomaba dos sillas vacías y ambos se sentaron—. Ya tenemos a esa persona especial.

—¡¿De verdad?!

Giyoung no era el único que gritaba sorprendido, prácticamente toda la clase se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas caídas.

—¡¿Quien?!

—Es un secreto —dijeron Hyukjae y Donghae al unísono mientras se miraban el uno al otro por un breve segundo, ambos estaban sonriendo ampliamente.


	4. Donghae

Sabía desde el principio que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Donghae no era estúpido. Pero necesitaba una distracción, tenía que hacer algo para llenar los espacios vacíos en su jodida vida.

Desde que sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se fue, fue como si perdiera la dirección. No sabía a dónde ir. Tener un padre de mal genio tampoco ayudaba, y estaba más que agradecido cuando su padre se mudó a Australia.

Vivir solo era mucho mejor que tener que pelear con su padre casi todos los días, verlo llevar a casa a mujeres al azar y ser molestado por esas putas desvergonzadas. Así que se dirigió al camino más fácil que podría hacer que todo fuera mejor para él.

O así lo deseaba.

Comenzó a involucrarse en peleas, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su nombre fue ampliamente conocido entre las pandillas callejeras. Cuando lo invitaron a ser uno de los distribuidores, no le interesó al principio, pero fue difícil rechazar el pago que se le ofreció.

Necesitaba dinero. Ya no querría vivir bajo las alas de su padre, quería demostrar que podía sobrevivir solo, sin la ayuda de nadie. No necesitaba que nadie más interfiriera con su vida.

Y así aceptó. Comenzó su nueva vida como estudiante de secundaria durante el día, y se convirtió en un traficante de drogas temible en la noche. No fue tan difícil. Tenían conexiones. Las conexiones, el poder y el dinero son aún más poderosos que la justicia misma.

Todo fue perfecto, ganó mucho dinero y reputación, hasta el día en que conoció a Choi Minho.

—Él irá contigo a partir de hoy —Vince, la mano derecha más confiable del líder, los presentó una noche—. Donghae, este es Choi. Choi Minho.

Donghae reconoció al chico parado frente a él de inmediato. Choi Minho estaba en su escuela, y a veces se encontraban en el gimnasio. Pero, ¿quién habría pensado que ambos terminaron eligiendo el mismo camino?

—Pensé que antes había dejado claro que prefiero trabajar solo —Donghae miró a Vince, quien se movió incómodamente bajo su feroz mirada.

—Nuestro jefe insistió. No quiere perderte, Donghae. Sabes que muchos bastardos odian nuestros coraje y quieren derribarnos, ¿verdad?

Donghae volvió a mirar a Minho, quien luego le sonrió tímidamente antes de extenderle su mano.

—Lo siento, acepté esta oferta solo por el pago. No cruzaré la línea, hermano.

Y fue entonces cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos. En la escuela, ambos fingieron que no se conocían, pero una vez que se quitaron los uniformes, formaron un formidable combinación.

Minho nunca le preguntó por qué era un traficante de drogas, y nunca quiso entrometerse en la vida de este último.

Pero desde el principio, nunca le había gustado Minho. No podía confiar en él, la forma en que miraba a su alrededor como un águila en busca de una comida cuando estaban en su escondite, y cómo sus ojos a veces parpadeaban hacia la pequeña habitación donde se guardaban las armas. Al principio no era tan obvio, pero luego parecía tener una idea de lo que Minho tenía en mente.

—Joder, odio esto.

Fue justo antes de que comenzara la mitad del periodo cuando Donghae escuchó a Minho hablar por teléfono en el baño de la escuela, con la cara tensa. Se detuvo en su camino y se escondió detrás de las paredes, escuchando cada palabra que este último decía.

—Al jefe solo le gusta ese bastardo Donghae, ¿por qué no puede ver que soy más capaz de hacer esas cosas? —Minho se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y luego asintió—. Voy a hablar con él. Si él todavía no me reconoce, yo mismo mataré al jefe.

Ahora eso lo explicaba todo. Finalmente había mostrado sus verdaderos colores. Donghae pensó que simplemente lo dejaría así y vería lo que sucedería después, pero al parecer, las cosas empeoraron.

Cuando supo que Minho estaba con Jina, la belleza de la escuela, no se sorprendió. Los había visto unas cuantas veces besándose tan públicamente en el pasillo, pero realmente no le importaba una mierda. Eso fue hasta que Jina comenzó a mostrar interés en él, y no tan secretamente para rematar.

—¿Por qué eres tan intocable?

Donghae resopló cuando sintió los dedos de Jina trazando su espalda, y rápidamente la apartó. Había pasado por esto tantas veces. Las chicas se ofrecieron a él como si fuera una especie de Dios, pero él no estaba interesado. Pero conociendo a Minho, no se escaparía si viera a Jina aferrándose a él de esta manera.

Necesitaba deshacerse de un problema potencial.

—Por última vez, no me gustan las chicas como tú. Ahora, vete a la mierda y ve a buscar a Minho —dijo en tono áspero, pero Jina no era alguien que se pusiera nerviosa solo porque la estaban insultando.

Pensó que las cosas no podían ser peores que esto, pero estaba completamente equivocado.

***

—¡Nos vemos por ahí Donghae!

Donghae asintió a un grupo de sus amigos del equipo de fútbol cuando salían del vestuario. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre su bolsa, y estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y unos pasos ligeros se le acercaron.

—Hola Donghae...

Cuando Donghae se dio la vuelta, Jina estaba dirigiéndose hacia él con sus largas piernas expuestas, sus ojos mirándolo como si fuera a comerlo vivo.

Sabía que esto no sería bueno. Hizo lo posible por evitarla para que no terminara golpeando a una chica, pero aquí no sería tan fácil escapar.

—Este es el vestuario de los chicos —dijo Donghae, con los ojos mirando hacia la puerta abierta, escaneando el pasillo vacío.

Sería bueno si alguien entrara en este momento, para que no tuviera que lidiar con el comportamiento de puta molesto de Jina.

—Lo sé —dijo Jina, acercándose aún más a él—. Quería verte.

—¿Qué quieres, Jina?

—A ti. Tú, tu cuerpo y tu corazón.

—Tienes a Minho.

—Se está haciendo aburrido. Pero tú, eres inalcanzable. No puedo tocarte. Nadie puede tocarte. Me haces quererte más.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Donghae—. Mientras todavía estoy siendo amable.

Tomando su toalla, se dio la vuelta, pero Jina de repente tiró de su brazo y lo empujó contra la pared, sus manos presionando sus anchos hombros.

—¿Oh si? Prefiero el estilo áspero —Jina sonrió.

Donghae estuvo cerca de agarrar su cuello delgado y empujarla a un lado, pero luego Minho entró repentinamente, y todo quedó en completo silencio. Jina abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente retrocedió, su rostro palideció al ver a Minho echando humo ante ellos.

Donghae sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien. El hecho de que Minho sintiera envidia de que él fuera el favorito de su jefe tampoco ayudaba, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—¿Qué demonios? —siseó Minho, mirando a Donghae por un segundo antes de mirar a la nerviosa Jina—. Tu perra...

—¡Minho, escucha, puedo explicarte! —dijo Jina rápidamente, sus manos temblorosas ahuecando la cara de Minho—. ¡Yo... yo no hice nada! ¡Donghae fue quien me trajo aquí!

_Genial._

Donghae estaba seguro de que terminaría matándolos a ambos si no se detenía, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era distanciarse de los dos idiotas.

—Si crees que ella tiene razón, probablemente eres el bastardo más estúpido de todo el universo —simplemente le dijo a Minho antes de que entrara en uno de los cubículos y cerrara la puerta.

***

Esta noche tenían otro trato por venir, y por más que Donghae no quería participar, Vince, la mano derecha del jefe, vino a recogerlo a las siete en punto.  _El jefe insistió en que vinieras,_  fue lo que le dijo.

Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión, Minho ya estaba allí esperando, sus ojos estaban sobre él, pero su cara era ilegible.

—No lo arruines —dijo Vince antes de irse, pero ambos sabían que estaba dirigido a Minho.

Resultó que no era el único que se sentía incómodo alrededor de Minho esta noche, porque estaba perfectamente seguro de que este último había planeado algo.

Algo malo.

—Debe ser agradable —dijo Minho de repente, rompiendo el silencio misterioso que los rodeaba—. Estar en el lado bueno del jefe.

—No lo pedí.

—Eso me molesta aún más.

—¿Y qué, quieres matarme?

—Quería hacerlo. Tan desesperadamente.

—Adelante.

—Lo habría hecho, si no fueras tan intocable.

Donghae resopló. —Para que lo sepas, no me gusta tu novia. De hecho, odio a las chicas como ella.

—No necesito tus palabras de consuelo.

—No te estaba consolando, solo odio tus dos entrañas.

Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando un Volkswagen negro mate se acercaba lentamente, sus luces delanteras parpadeaban entre los árboles a lo largo de la carretera. Ambos se enderezaron, cada uno agarrando una bolsa llena de paquetes de cocaína de alto precio.

—En caso de que no lo supieras, Donghae —dijo Minho de repente, tirando la bolsa en su mano al suelo, y aterrizó a los pies de Donghae—. Siempre te he odiado desde que comenzó la escuela.

Donghae le lanzó una mirada, apretando la mandíbula. —¿Y?

—Solo odio que seas mejor que yo en cada cosa. Así que, adiós, Donghae —Minho sonrió con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del túnel abandonado.

Desapareció en la oscuridad tan pronto como el Volkswagen negro se detuvo a unos pocos metros de Donghae, y dos hombres que sostenían un maletín saltaron.

—¿Las mercancías? —preguntó uno de ellos, viéndose un poco confundido al ver a Donghae parada allí solo.

Donghae asintió hacia la bolsa en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera dárselas, se escucharon fuertes sirenas que se acercaban, sorprendiéndolos a los tres. Solo tomó un segundo hasta que vieron cuatro autos de la policía dirigiéndose hacia ellos, y Donghae supo que era el plan de Minho.

Cayó en su trampa.

—Hijo de puta... —murmuró Donghae.

A diferencia de los dos hombres que parecían tan jodidamemte nerviosos mientras intentaban regresar a su automóvil, él se quedó allí con calma, porque sabía que era demasiado tarde para escapar. Diablos, a él ni siquiera le importaba que lo atraparan ahora. Ya no le importaba, incluso si tenía que morir.

 

A la mierda todo.

Al final, todos fueron atrapados, pero lo interrogaron en una habitación diferente, considerando que aún era menor de edad, y el oficial que estaba a cargo de interrogarlo parecía aún más frustrado que su propio padre.

Oh, bueno, no era como si su padre supiera lo que estaba pasando aquí.

—Todavía eres joven —dijo el oficial, su voz era suave y amable—. No quiero que chicos como tú arruinen su futuro debido a un simple error. Mira, todavía tienes que quedarte aquí porque todavía eres considerado un criminal, pero no será mucho tiempo.

—Puedes ponerme aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo Donghae, mirando fijamente al techo sobre él—. Ya no tengo nada en mi vida.

El oficial lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza antes de irse. Donghae ni siquiera discutió cuando lo llevaron a una celda, aunque los dos oficiales que lo custodiaban parecían un poco alarmados cuando los miró a propósito.

Le dijeron que su padre ya estaba informado sobre él, y podía imaginar cómo su cara se enrojecía por la ira y la humillación. Sin embargo, no le importaba una mierda, su padre se merecía ser humillado.

Se le permitió salir de la celda después de una semana completa, aunque no estaba seguro de si su padre había hecho algo para sacarlo, o simplemente porque era un delincuente menor de edad. De cualquier manera, a él realmente no le importaba. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era encontrar una manera de sobrevivir.

Era plenamente consciente de que ser atrapado por la policía significa que se había convertido en una amenaza, y una amenaza debe eliminarse antes de que se produzca un desastre.

No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la pandilla se diera cuenta de dónde estaba, y tenía que prepararse. Bajar la guardia incluso un minuto definitivamente lo mataría.

***

Y salió bien. Exactamente el día después de su liberación, comenzó el ataque. Aunque estaba completamente preparado, sabía que esto iba a venir. Luchar contra ellos sería su muerte, así que eligió la forma más fácil.

Ataque en emboscada.

Entrar en peleas y estar en la pandilla el tiempo suficiente puede ser útil a veces, especialmente cuando suceden cosas como estas. Podría pedir ayuda a la policía si quisiera, pero quería lidiar con esto él mismo.

Fue el que se metió en problemas, así que tenía que terminar esto por su cuenta. Lo bueno de esos pandilleros era que usaban principalmente su fuerza, mientras que él tenía su cerebro ingenioso para elaborar planes estratégicos.

—Déjame decirte algo —dijo Donghae mientras pisaba a uno de los miembros de la pandilla, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre él—. Lo que más odio es ser subestimado por personas como tú.

Dio otra fuerte patada, y el chico gritó antes de desmayarse. Era el último.

O eso esperaba él.

Presionando su estómago sangrante, apretó los dientes y se fue, con la esperanza de poder encontrar el tiempo suficiente para escapar si alguno de ellos planeaba apuñalarlo por detrás. Logró alejarse de ellos de manera segura, y decidió descansar en una tienda cerrada, porque tenía la sensación de que moriría si no dejaba de caminar.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo cementado y levantó su camisa, echando un vistazo a la herida en su estómago después de ser apuñalado con un pequeño cuchillo para matar. Terminó pateando sin piedad al que lo apuñaló, y no tenía idea de si todavía estaba respirando. Lo que sea.

Primero necesitaba tratar su herida. Pero estaba demasiado cansado en este momento. Sus nudillos estaban magullados como resultado de golpear demasiado, y la lluvia solo empeoraba las cosas.

—Joder —murmuró mientras se recostaba contra la puertas.

¿Se arrepintió de esto? Sí un poco. Él mismo eligió este camino, no había nadie más a quien culpar. ¿Era demasiado tarde para dar marchar atrás? ¿Había todavía una oportunidad de llevar una nueva vida? No, probablemente no.

Lo jodió todo. Incluyendo su propio futuro. ¿Qué más hacer ahora aparte de...

—¡Oh, mierda!

Donghae giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos ante la pequeña figura que no estaba muy lejos de él, sosteniendo un paraguas transparente.

—Ahh... no recuerdo el camino de regreso...

Escuchó al chico decir. Parecía pequeño, con una sudadera blanca y un pantalón corto. Donghae pudo ver que el chico se quitaba las grandes gafas y se las secaba con la manga, y luego sus ojos se encontraron de repente.

El chico pareció sorprendido, se alejó rápidamente sin una segunda mirada.

—Ni siquiera soy un fantasma —Donghae soltó una burla mientras cerraba los ojos, poco a poco se acostumbraba al dolor palpitante en su estómago. Mientras pueda soportarlo, estaré bien.

—¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron, y se sorprendió al ver al chico justo ahora de pie frente a él, inclinándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

Ya no estaba usando sus lentes, y podía ver entonces, qué hermosos se veían sus ojos de un solo párpado. Parecían tan claros y puros, mirándolo directamente sin miedo. Su piel era clara y un poco pálida, su largo cabello negro llegaba a su hombro.

Podría ser su imaginación, pero vio una brillante luz blanca emitida por el chico, tan bellamente deslumbrante.

_¿Qué es, un ángel enviado por Dios para llevarlo al cielo?_

—Oh, Dios, tu mano está sangrando —dijo el chico, sus ojos se ampliaron—. ¿Q-qué debo hacer? ¿Debería... debería llamar a alguien para que lo lleve al hospital?

_¿Por qué?_

Donghae lo miró interrogante. ¿Por qué se molestó en regresar solo para preguntarle si estaba bien? No se conocían. Incluso podría ser un asesino psicótico.

—¡Oh, espera! —el chico abrió su bolso y buscó dentro, antes de sacar una botella que contenía una especie de ungüento y se la entregó—. Me alegro de tener esto conmigo. Primero pontelo, disminuirá el dolor.

Donghae tomó el ungüento mientras observaba al chico esforzarse por sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo. Respondió a la llamada con un saludo nervioso y dijo algo acerca de recogerlo, pero tartamudeaba mucho, no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Umm, disculpe... —el chico se volvió repentinamente hacia él tan pronto como puso su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Lo siento pero necesito irme a casa, o me meteré en problemas porque escapé. Vi una clínica camino aquí, no es tan lejos, deberías ir allí.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Donghae, incapaz de mantener sus ojos alejados de la brillante sonrisa que se formaba en la cara del chico. Era extraño, pero en realidad se sentía mejor sabiendo que la sonrisa era para él.

—Oh, soy Lee Hyukjae —dijo el chico—. Pero probablemente no recuerdes mi nombre. A la gente no le gusta salir conmigo, soy un fenómeno.

¿Fenómeno? Donghae frunció el ceño. Lo que vio no era un fenómeno, era un ángel.

_Su ángel._

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Podría ser un chico malo.

El chico llamado Hyukjae parpadeó al principio, pero luego sonrió. —Pero no me ves como un chico malo. Te pareces más a un... cachorro perdido.

¿Cachorro? Donghae quería protestar, pero no pudo. Terminaría empeorando su herida. Bueno lo que sea. Mientras pudiera ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa de nuevo.

—Oh, mierda, realmente tengo que irme ahora —dijo el chico con nerviosismo cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo—. ¡Asegúrate de tratar tu herida! ¡Y por favor cuidate!

Donghae sintió una fuerte necesidad de agarrar al chico cuando lo vio irse y decirle que se quedara, pero trató de pensar racionalmente. No tenía idea de dónde venía, pero de una cosa de la que estaba seguro, quería volver a verlo. ¿Era realmente un humano sin embargo?

Esperaba que fuera un humano.

***

Había pasado dos semanas desde lo que sucedió, y Donghae siguió con su vida como estudiante de secundaria. Había pasado solo dos meses desde que empezaron las clases, pero él ya era el tema candente de la escuela.

_El galán de la escuela, Lee Donghae._

Quería vomitar en el título, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Su plan para mantener un perfil bajo en la escuela secundaria tuvo que ser olvidado por ahora. Aparte de eso, solo Dios sabe cómo se sentía, era como si quemara todo el edificio cada vez que veía a Minho, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería volver a su antigua vida. Se prometió a sí mismo cambiar.

Minho actuó como si no se hubieran conocido antes, lo que probablemente fue algo bueno. Porque estaba seguro de que mataría a Minho si atreviera a hablarle.

Donghae todavía estaba pensando en Lee Hyukjae, a quien conoció durante el día lluvioso, pero era como imaginar a alguien que no existe. Incluso comenzó a dudar de sí mismo, y se preguntó si lo que sucedió ese día estaba solo en su mente.

Eso fue hasta un fatídico día, cuando vio una pequeña figura familiar con el pelo hasta los hombros y gruesas gafas sentado solo en el cafetería de la escuela. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando el chico se quitó las gafas por un breve momento antes de volver a ponérselas, porque allí estaba, el chico que había estado buscando desesperadamente.

_El salvador de su vida._

—Lee Hyukjae susurró Donghae.

Se habría acercado a este último justo allí y entonces, pero sabía que lo iba a asustar. Se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba Hyukjae cada vez que las personas se acercaban a él, como si fueran algún tipo de monstruo. Sin embargo, no fue intimidado, para su alivio.

Porque si hubiera alguien que se atreviera a tocar a Hyukjae, Donghae lo mataría. De verdad.

—¿Siempre está solo? —Donghae le preguntó a Jinhun, uno de sus amigos un día, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Hyukjae que estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, aislándose de otros estudiantes.

Jinhun levantó una ceja, mirándolo ligeramente divertido por la extraña pregunta de su amigo. —¿Estás interesado en él o algo así?

—Estoy curioso.

—Realmente no lo sé, pero sí, siempre está solo. Es un chico friki, ¿qué esperas?

Donghae no dijo nada después de eso. Había estado observando a Hyukjae desde entonces, pero solo desde lejos. Sin embargo, rara vez veía la sonrisa de este último, y estaba ansioso por acercarse a él y poner una sonrisa en esa cara. Podía hacer que cualquiera se arrodillara para él, las chicas estaban más que dispuestas a llamar su atención, pero con Hyukjae, era diferente.

Era como si estuviera tratando de aislarse del mundo exterior. Y Donghae lo odiaba. Quería volver a escuchar esa voz calmante. Quería ver sus ojos brillantes mirándolo, quería tener esa hermosa sonrisa para él solo.

Porque lo odiaba tanto que cada vez que Hyukjae miraba a Yunho, el nuevo ídolo que asistía a la escuela secundaria, sus ojos se dilataron y su rostro se iluminó. Ya había odiado el culo engreído de Yunho, y esto solo lo hacía sentir ganas de patear la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

Y entonces sucedió. Estaba allí cuando Hyukjae confesó su admiración por Yunho, y se detuvo para escuchar. Ni siquiera se molestaría si fuera alguien más, pero este era Hyukjae. El nerd que nunca se mezclaba con otros estudiantes.

—¿Puedes ser mi profesor de baile? Me gustaría ser un bailarín como tú —escuchó a Hyukjae decir.

Esto no iba a terminar bien, lo sabía. Yunho era un gran bastardo arrogante que cree que es dueño del mundo porque se había convertido en un ídolo.

—¿De verdad crees que un feo pedazo de mierda como tú podría ser un bailarín como yo? Sigue soñando, friki.

Donghae tuvo que alejarse en ese momento, porque si se quedaba allí, sabía que mataría a Yunho. Quería desesperadamente sacar a Hyukjae de allí, pero se contuvo. Tenía que recordar lo que se prometió a sí mismo. Mantener un perfil bajo.

—Oye Donghae, ¿quieres almorzar juntos? —un grupo de porristas lo rodearon de repente justo después de que se fue, cada una estaba tratando de llamar su atención.

 _Sí, bajo perfil mi culo,_  Donghae mentalmente maldijo.

***

—¡Jung Yunho, loco bastardo!

Donghae estaba disfrutando de su hermosa siesta cuando escuchó a alguien insultando, y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Hyukjae de pie junto a la barandilla, con la cara roja.

—¡Joder, te odio a ti y a tu engreído culo!

Vaya. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un nerd podría insultar así? Debe ser un talento oculto.

Hyukjae siguió insultando, y tuvo que reprimir su risa al verlo enojarse. En realidad era un poco lindo. Maldita sea, debe estar tan dominado.

—¿Insultando tan de mañana? —finalmente decidió hablar. Tenía suficiente. Era difícil mantenerse alejado de Hyukjae. Podría terminar volviéndose loco, así que es mejor que actúe ahora.

La sorpresa estaba escrita en la cara de Hyukjae, podía ver sus enormes ojos redondos detrás de sus gafas.

—Eres tan ruidoso —Donghae se sentó, sus ojos estudiando el rostro nervioso de este último. De alguna manera podía decir lo que tenía en mente—. Relájate, no tengo ninguna intención de decirle a nadie. Haz lo que quieras.

Dejó atrás al confundido Hyukjae, aunque quería tener una conversación más larga con él. Pero no pudo. Sus manos ansiaban agarrar a Hyukjae y jalarlo a sus brazos, así que antes de que lo etiqueten como un pervertido, es mejor que se vaya primero.

Pero Dios lo quiere, porque se encontró con Hyukjae de nuevo en la azotea los próximos días. O más bien, tenía la sensación de que Hyukjae iría allí, por lo que omitió deliberadamente la aburrida clase de Historia y se fue a la azotea de la escuela.

—¿Hora de insultar de nuevo? —bromeó.

Hyukjae le lanzó una mirada al principio, pero luego su rostro se suavizó. —¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué iba a compartir las cosas que hiciste con alguien más?_

Donghae casi dijo eso, pero logró contenerse. —¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿No eres cercano a Yunho?

 _¿Que demonios?_ Donghae casi vomitó. ¿Por qué alguien pensaría que era amigo del bastardo presumido? —No seas ridículo. Nos odiamos mutuamente. Si quieres odiarlo, adelante, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Hyukjae se quedó perplejo, pero no volvió a preguntar. Movió nerviosamente sus dedos, y después de lo que pareció un largo silencio, finalmente abrió la boca. —¿T-Te importa si te pregunto algo?

Hyukjae esperó su reacción, y cuando no respondió, dijo, —Umm, ¿tú... sabes dónde puedo conseguir un cambio de imagen?

Donghae arqueó una ceja. Qué cosa más extraña para decir a alguien que nunca prestó atención a su apariencia. Pero pensó que debía tener algo que ver con Yunho.

—Conozco algunos lugares por aquí —dijo, y Hyukjae se mostró completamente sorprendido—. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo buenos que son.

—¿P-puedes... decirme cómo llegar allí?

 _¿Lo dice enserio?_ Pensó Donghae. Debe ser un gran golpe para él ser humillado frente a toda la escuela, pero aún así, ¿estaba realmente bien? —¿Qué te hizo Yunho? —preguntó deliberadamente, aunque sabía exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos.

Hyukjae parecía dudar de decirle al principio, pero lo hizo de todos modos, mientras seguía mirando a sus pies.

Cuando no dijo una palabra, Hyukjae parecía que se iba a ir, por lo que inmediatamente dijo, —¿Quieres que te lleve allí?

Hyukjae se quedó atónito ante su oferta. Donghae sabía que no estaba pensando bien, pero desde que conoció a este último, siempre había estado loco. Llámalo astuto, pero no estaba dejando pasar esta oportunidad. No cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había deseado.

—¿Estás... estás seguro? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

Estirando su cuerpo entumecido, Donghae se levantó y caminó hacia Hyukjae, poniendo su brazo alrededor de él. —Obtener venganza siempre es divertido.

***

Donghae se apoyó contra la pared, sus dedos tocando la caja de pizza que sostenía. Esperó a propósito fuera del salón de Heechul hasta que hubo terminado, temiendo que lo atraparan mirando a Hyukjae todo el tiempo. Podía escuchar sus voces débilmente desde adentro, aunque no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

Después de exactamente quince minutos parado allí como una estatua, entró, con los ojos frenéticamente buscando a la persona que siempre había tenido en mente. Luego lo vio, cabello rubio, suave, piel clara y ojos redondos de un solo párpado.

Hyukjae se volvió hacia él y sonrió, pero Donghae fingió ignorarlo y se sentó en la esquina, ocupándose de la pizza. Esa sonrisa era peligrosa, era su mayor debilidad. Maldita sea, ahora estaba en un gran problema.

—¡Obra maestra!

Levantó la vista hacia el chillido agudo de Heechul, y miró a Hyukjae, que estaba mirando nerviosamente su nueva imagen en el espejo.

—Donghae, ¿qué piensas? —Heechul dio vuelta a Hyukjae, esperando con impaciencia escuchar su reacción positiva en su trabajo.

—No está mal —dijo Donghae.  _No, es hermoso._

_Increíblemente hermoso._

—¡¿No está mal?! ¿Estás ciego? ¡Está guapísimo!

—Yo... me veo diferente —dijo Hyukjae, mirando un poco aturdido cada vez que miraba su reflejo.

Heechul le dijo algo entonces, antes de empujarlo lentamente hacia adelante, obligándolo a enfrentarse a Donghae.

—Umm... —Hyukjae sonrió torpemente—. Todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

—Estará bien —Donghae se acercó, su voz era baja y firme—. Me aseguraré de que las cosas estén bien para ti.

—Pero... pero creo que el cabello rubio me parece extraño.

—Hyukjae —Donghae tocó ligeramente la mejilla de este último con el dorso de su mano, y los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron un poco—. Eres hermoso.

—Gracias...

—Soy el que debería agradecerte.

—¿Por qué?

Donghae sonrió. —Sabrás el por qué algún día.

**FIN**


End file.
